Challenge GalleryIdeas
by LadyOfTheIsle
Summary: Mostly Fem!Harry crossover challenges. Though Fem!Harry isn't always the main character. (Chapter 8 (2) is revised.)
1. Challenge 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. (Is this even necessary with challenges?)

* * *

_Harry Potter x Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians (x Kuroko no Basuke)_

-There has to be a Fem! Harry (I personally like the idea of a female Harry, there just is something in it…).You can choose the name.

-Fem!Harry falling in love with a god (your choice who) and having a demigod child. Name is your choice again

-Although if your choice as a godly parent is Ares, I would like the name to be Anamaria Lily Potter if the child is a girl but if the child is a boy I'd like him to be Kagami Taiga (KnB). I mean, he's got a temper an' everything.

-Fem!Harry moves to America.

-Whether or not she keeps in contact with anyone in the Wizarding World is up to you. Same goes if you decide to bash someone.

* * *

**PM me if you want to take the challenge.**


	2. Challenge 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

_HP x Yu-Gi-Oh!_

Fem! Harry, named Serena, is Ryou's mother and Fred his biological father (_sadly Fred still dies…_) and Mr. Bakura (_what's his first name anyway_?) is just Ryou's step-father in this.

Serena was somewhat rebellious during her teens, which means she was a "party animal" (_the kind that Yami Marik, Yami Bakura and Akefia would approve of (and her dad and Sirius too of course), ya know: booze an' stuff_) and owns a rather big leather jacket (_the kind that bikers use_), with _Iron liver_ written in the back. Serena, Fred, George and Lee were the Neo-Marauders in Hogwarts.

After the war (_Ryou was born slightly before the summer after sixth year (on a side note: Ryo's hair is white due to complications during birth… he nearly died… poor Ryou but it gives a nice twist to the story, doesn't it?)), _Serena retreated to the mundane world with promises to write at least monthly, and send pictures of Ryou, since he is a Weasley too… though it's not his name (_for the sake of the story it's Evans-Bakura_) and there she soon meets Mr. Bakura who she later marries, but neither really loves the other at first.

Serena herself starts to slowly love her husband, and she keeps hope that he might feel the same one day, especially after Amane is born. Sadly for her, Amane dies when Ryou is ten (_and had just gotten the Millenium Ring (Yami Bakura hasn't been seen just yet… so Serena doesn't know anything about his existence aside from being able to tell the Ring is magical and telling Ryou to be careful with it. On a side note; Mr. Bakura doesn't know about Serena being a witch or about Ryou being magical too and Amane a squib (sorry Amane…))_) and Amane herself five.

She soon became ill due to depression-induced lack of care for her own health and her drinking, and soon died herself (_or so Mr. Bakura told Ryou (it was a slow-acting poison that made her ill)_), breaking Ryou's heart since he cared for his mother more than the man who was his step-father who was never home too often due to his work (and infidelity (_yes, I'm bashing him!)_). Mr. Bakura forbids Ryou from using his mother's maiden name (_as far as he knew, Evans was Serena's maiden name_) after that and also got rid of most of Serena's_ (less valued and non-magical_) things, except for a trunk that was hidden so that only Ryou and someone he trusted could find and open it. In that trunk there are all the magical things Serena had and all the valued things (_like her leather jacket_) she had asked Ryou to keep safe for her.

Years later (_in the YGO- timeline_) Ryou hasn't talked about his mother to any of his kind-of-friends in Domino, not even Bakura or Akefia knows anything concerning Serena except that she's 'dead'. But when after the Yami's (_Yami Marik and Bakura_), Akefia, Atem and Set have their own bodies Akefia unexpectedly finds Serena's trunk in the back of Ryou's broom closet (_or whatever it is called or if he even has one…_) while the whole gang (_including Kaiba and Set_) is gathering at Ryou's place for one reason or another, Ryou is forced by them to talk about his beloved mother. Later Ryou receives a letter from his grandmother (_who had been contacted by the Healers in 's_) asking how his mother is feeling. Ryou, feeling puzzled contacts the goblins and asks as to whether or not his mother is in fact alive. She is, having just woken from a coma that her husband caused, trying to kill her.

* * *

**Again, PM me if you want to accept the challenge.**


	3. Challenge 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

_HP x Darren Shan saga/ Cirque du Freak_

Fem! Harry.

Billie Zaronda Potter offers Crepsley and Darren (+ Harkat (**I ****can't** **believe** **I nearly forgot him!**)) a place to stay while they are running from the vampaneze. When they start to leave, Billie asks if she could come with them.

First they, mostly Crepsley, are reluctant to let her come but Billie tells them she can keep up with their pace. When questioned how, she states that she'd run with vampires once and that it's quite easy for her.

Billie is an animagus, you can choose what her form is, as long as it's as fast as a vampire when they run at full speed like a wolf.

You decide the pairing, but not Billie x Darren please, 'cos Darren is, well, not young exactly, but looks too young... (preferably Billie x Crepsley).

* * *

**If you wish to, you can change Fem!Harry's name. And as always, PM me if you want to take the challenge.**


	4. Challenge 4

Disclaimer: Don't own HP, Avengers or OP.

* * *

Bruce is Fem!Harry:

Bruce Banner is in reality Elizabeth Potter, a female disguised as a male. She was somehow transported at a young to the world of One Piece and was captured by the Tenryubito. (How she got to the OP world and back is your choice.)

She had a daughter, who she hates (wrong I know… but she's a Tenryubito through and through).

The Hulk is still male and protective of Bruce (Bruce is more accepting of Hulk). In a way the Hulk is a physical manifestation of Bruce's magic, which she is incapable of using anymore (could be the trauma or the radiation).

Not even Fury knows Bruce isn't really 'Bruce'.

Only Betty knows so far, Bruce having begged her not to tell anyone.

The other Avengers find out when Amora gives them a 'document' of Bruce's life and they are compelled to watch it (Bruce was better at resisting, though).


	5. Challenge 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

_HP x Naruto_

* * *

-Fem!Harry. Hayley Tsubaki Potter is Kakuzu's adopted sister. He adopted her when she was eight and living with the Dursleys.

-Kakuzu raises Hayley in the ninja arts until her eleventh birthday and her Hogwarts letter comes.

-When she is at Hogwarts she keeps in touch with her big brother. She had always looked up to him, because he was there when she needed it. He didn't turn his back on her when she was bitten by a werewolf. And she would always be there for him too.

-Now after leaving Hogwarts due to betrayals, she comes back to her big brother. She comes an unofficial Akatsuki member and they will be told about her being a werewolf so they know why there might be heard howling once a month from the training room.

-Pairing preferably Deidara x Hayley or Pain x Hayley. And please make her good friends with everyone, especially Itachi, Tobi (Obito) and Hidan (Such hilarious times to be had...).

-And whether or not they visit the Wizarding World is up to you to decide.


	6. Challenge 6

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

_HP x Naruto_

* * *

-Fem!Harry

-Ivy Potter has a twin brother Harvey and their parents are still alive.

-Ivy however is raised by a house elf, Kreacher. Basically Ivy is raised like a Black, with all the pureblood etiquette and propaganda. She does understand the way muggle world works, since in her mind, who would expect someone from a pureblood family to know something like that. It puts people off.

-Ivy is sorted into Slytherin and she takes Muggle studies to put people off and explains her reasoning to other Slytherins.

-In their first Potions class, Ivy has to work with Harvey, who despite her attempts to correct his mistakes ends up creating acid that after exploding splashes over Ivy's face, destroying her looks.

-Ivy has to be in St. Mungos for over a week, her face all bandaged up. Her parents blame Ivy about the incident. Ivy's hatred towards her parents grows.

-Later when Ivy has been to a plastic surgery (is that the right term?) in the muggle world (thanks to her aunt, she got one) and comes back to school looking almost nothing like she did before the accident.

-She finds out that they had visitors in the school from beyond The Barrier. Team Seven, who later would be known as the Legendary Sannin.

-Ivy becomes close to Orochimaru, because they are both ambitious and have more or less loose morals. They eventually get together.

-After Hogwarts, you can decide if Ivy moves to Konoha or stays in England.

-Bashing is free (just not Jiraiya or Tsunade please) and how Voldy is dealt with or if he really did die that Halloween (which means no Horcruxes).


	7. Challenge 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

MultiXover (kind of). Mostly Buffy: the Vampire Slayer with mentions of DNAngel, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.

* * *

My inspiration has deserted me concerning my story _Love of an Art_. While it is finished, I can't manage to write a sequel to it as I was supposed to. So, I'll make it a challenge.

* * *

-Nico's reincarnation can be either Andrew (_just image the chaos…_) or Xander (_such potential…_).

-Personally I don't particularly care, either option has much potential for chaos on the Hellmouth or the at least the High School, like for example: Kai vs. Snyder (_*cackle*_) or Kai dissing the Cordettes (_I rather think he'd respect Cordelia for her bitchiness, even if it is an act_) and possibly Buffy and Willow. Nothing against Buffy or Willow (_well, maybe a few things_) but Kai is chaos, and they… are not. Not really. He'd drive them (_and Giles_) mad.

-I figure, if you start at the Halloween episode, thus bringing Ethan (_such a lovely guy *coo*_), in the story which adds humor because Ethan worships chaos and Kai is a chaotic person (_at least I made him as chaotic as I could_). I imagine they'd get on like a house on fire, especially if it's thanks to Ethan's spell that Kai gets Nico back. Well, more or less…

-I don't expect for Andrew or Xander to revert completely to being like Nico, but more like a mix of Nico's traits and his current self's traits. And maybe a few changes to appearance.

-Also, feel free to add a comic, anime, game, movie or TV Show to tell where Kai has been in between the time when Nico died and Buffy Season 2.

\- And if at all possible, these following lines could be used somewhere along the story:

_"I couldn't be bothered. It isn't as if it's **my **duty to save the world."_

_"You just don't want to risk your hair."_

_"For the last time **I**.**Am**.**Not**.**Obsessed**.**With**.**My**.**Hair**!" _

(It isn't necessary to use them in that order or in the same conversation.)

* * *

**Part of the reason why I'm making this a challenge is because I haven't actually watched Buffy yet... Except the Halloween episode. While I _do_ know what happens in which season, I don't think it's actually all that adequate (did I get the word right?) for writing a story. I'm afraid I probably wouldn't do the show justice at the moment.**


	8. Challenge 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, W.I.T.C.H. (the cartoon not the comic), Ranma ½ or Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

I just randomly got this idea in my head some time ago and started thinking about making a story… but I'm terrible at putting all the scenes I thought up together, so I decided to make it a challenge instead.

* * *

(I'm going to start with a small character chart (so to speak))

* * *

**Name**: Mariam Black – Escanor (alias Susan Vandom)

**Hair** **color**: Red (what shade of red is up to you), blue when using a glamour

**Eye** **color**: Emerald Green, brown when using a glamour

**Height**: 165 cm

**Personality**: Mischievous (_she's a second gen Marauder_), motherly but has a mean temper when provoked (_I think mother dragon is a good comparison…)_

**Family** **members**: Lord James Potter (father), Lady Lily Potter (mother), James-Sirius Potter (alias Thomas Vandom _(because I don't want him completely out of the picture)_) (brother), Prince Phobos (husband) - it was arranged and they didn't like each other at first but eventually fell in love (_for the sake of the story make him older, so they are both 15-16 when they get married and have Will_), Wilhelmina Black – Escanor (daughter), Queen Weira and Consort Zanden (in-laws) and Elyon Brown (Escanor) (sister-in-law)

**Occupation**: A doctor (I know it's different from Canon Susan's job but this could work)

**Favorite** **movies**: Mamma Mia! and Star Wars (_Funny twist: Mariam/Susan wanted to call Mr. Huggles (the dormouse) Darth Sidious (or Darth Maul) at first_).

* * *

Moving on to the actual challenge;

* * *

**1)** Mariam/Susan left for Earth to visit her parents just a few days (or weeks, whichever) before the Veil came into being because she and Phobos had been having arguments for a while. I'd like the reason to be an outside influence (like Nerissa for example). My reason for that being that there are _**very**_ few fics where Phobos is really a good guy or at least a decent guy.

**2)** Because she doesn't have the ability to open portals, Mariam/Susan and Will have to stay on earth. This hurts Mariam/Susan and she rarely talks about Meridian and Phobos to Will. Meaning that, while Will does know about her father she doesn't know _who_ he is. (Or something along those lines… Feel free to change it if it doesn't fit with your ideas)

**3)** Because I can be a cruel and sadistic b***h, the Guardians accidently kill Will's mom. Will blames herself because only then did she find out her father's name. (Because they rarely had time to talk about things after Will became the Keeper of the Heart) Later, Will "retires" from being a Guardian. The Oracle is understanding and does say that normally princesses aren't selected as Guardians because of their duties to their planet's people.

**4)** Will can't stay in Heatherfield and moves to Italy, where she and her mom lived for two years when she was 7-9. She decides to learn swordsmanship because it fascinated her after seeing Caleb and others Meridian natives use swords during battle. Her teacher in the art is a crazy man, who she starts cursing after a month and especially when he decides they should go to China. Specifically the Jusenkyo springs. (This is the only mention of Ranma ½) She "falls" in the Spring of Drowned Boy. As a boy, Will looks a bit more like Phobos than as a girl. (Btw, Will's hair is (as a girl) either reddish blond, strawberry blond, red with blond streaks or blond with red streaks (once I thought about a Harley Quinn hairstyle but decided against it) and her left eye emerald green and her right is grey (when not under a glamour that is)). Her, his, teacher is cackling at her, him, until she, he, throws him into the Spring of Drowned Pig. Will says s/he won't be called Wilhelmina Black-Escanor (that would be awkward but hilarious) when a boy, but Squalo Superbi.

**5)** Pairing could be either Squalo/Yamamoto or Squalo/Xanxus. Either is fine by me, but it would be more _fun_ with the latter. Especially since I thought that Will keeps having the bad luck of getting splashed with cold water constantly, so she mostly stays as a boy. Will gets so used to being Squalo he sometimes forgets he's actually a she. A hilarity factor would be that sometimes Squalo slips and acts and talks like a girl, confusing the Varia. Another could be that when Squalo is a girl and by extension has her period (which happens rarely); she'd be immobilized by the pain (just think about the PMS when she isn't groaning in pain). She could be bitching about anything and everything (like having to learn how to speak like a boy and a girl in some languages (I imagine it would be pretty hard…)).

6) The only ones to know Squalo is both male and female are I.T.C.H., Caleb, Matt, Blunk, Phobos, Elyon (everyone in Meridian really… they usually address Squalo as "Their Highness", rather than Princess or Prince, unless they know for sure which one Squalo is at the moment… Hilarious *cackle*), Lussuria (there's no way he _wouldn't_ know), Mammon (he'd never tell, since almost nobody knows _his_ actual gender and he's an Arcobaleno so he should know when someone is cursed) and the now deceased Vongola Ottava knew. With trying to tell Xanxus Squalo keeps having problems until the battle with the Vindice (this is optional) since at least someone should be able to tell Squalo's original gender. I'd imagine it could go something like this:

"_You're a __**woman**__!?"_

"_Yes!" Squalo shouted frustrated, nearly pulling at his hair. He'd been trying to tell Boss for __**ages**__ now._

"_You certainly don't look or even sound like a woman!" Xanxus bellowed back. Squalo's eye twitched._

"_I know that. It's a curse. I'm male just most of the time. And you have seen me as a woman once."_

"_I didn't see any difference to how you usually look or sound. You were just as loud and annoying as ever."_

"_That's because I was having my period! Those are a pain to deal with!" Squalo roared. There was an awkward silence and a few coughs and some people (like Levi) were reduced to a blubbering mess. Xanxus' cheeks even went pink. That wasn't something he necessarily needed to know. And the shark didn't have the decency to look at least a little uncomfortable having said that. If anything he (or was it she?) only looked annoyed._

"_That was how the miser found out."_

"_And they didn't tell on you?!"_

"_No. Neither did Luss, though he did try. He's always known. Ottava knew too. How __**she**__ found out, I'm never talking about. __**Ever**__."_

_During that Lussuria skipped next to Squalo and handed him a thermos full of worm water._

"_There you go Squa," he cheerfully said._

"_Thanks," Squalo said after pouring some water over herself. She looked down at herself and frowned thoughtfully. "Hm, is it just me or did I grow since the last time I checked?"_

"_It's not just you, darling. You're__ a D-cup most certainly," Lussuria agreed with a nod._

_Most looked like they'd been slapped silly with a fish. Xanxus was practically catatonic. The shark actually looked… appealing. Her hair was slightly longer than it was as a male and her different colored eyes looked good on her. And like she'd casually mentioned her bust was apparently bigger than last time._

"_When __was__ the last time you were a… girl?" Bel asked curiously. He was one of the first to come out of his shock._

"_About two years ago. For more than a few seconds. I attract cold water like nobody's business, so it's really easier just staying a guy. Even if it was awkward at first. Especially when I went to my father's home as a girl and shortly after it starts raining. I had a __**fun**__ time explaining it to my aunt and friends," Squalo bitched._

"_Not to your father?"_

"_He was still in prison at that time. It's complicated and involves centuries worth of traditions."_

* * *

PM me if you're interested in accepting this challenge.

**(This is modified, because I wasn't all that happy with it when I looked it over the other day...)**


	9. Challenge 8 (2)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Alternative choices for the previous challenge (_Susan/Mariam doesn't necessarily have to die in these_):

**Option 1)** Will is a female Belphegor. (She could still be called Belphegor or Belia.)

If I have my facts right, Belphegor has been with the Varia since age 8, and I don't want to change that.

Her mother knows about Bel's involvement with the mafia but pretends she doesn't, because of Vindice. (**Let's just say that Heatherfield is in Italy (even though they don't live there yet…)**) It's not like she'd miss the fact that her eight-year-old daughter joined a mafia Famiglia. As an assassin no less.

Pairing: Bel x Yamamoto (preferable)

* * *

**Option 2)** Will is Mukuro Rokudo. (She is disguised as a male with the help of Mist Flames.)

She could have been abducted by the Estraneo as a young child or just after having given up the Heart of Candrakar… Actually the former would be better for both of the timelines; though the W.I.T.C.H. timeline would have to be moved by a year because Mukuro is 15 and the events of W.I.T.C.H. happened when she would have been 14 so… Or not. Season 1 could happen just before Mukuro &amp; Co get imprisoned in Vendicare for the first time. And if her mother dies in this version too, just after Mukuro got to know her… I imagine it would traumatize her and she got sloppy, which is why they got caught.

Ken and Chikusa are protective of Mukuro, because they too liked Mariam (_from now on she's referred to as Mariam for simplicity_) and both know her death was hard on Mukuro.

Pairing: Mukuro x Hibari is one option (_though how would Hibari stomach the thought that he lost to a __**girl**__ younger than him_… _especially when said girl is an illusionist…_)

Mukuro x Gokudera is also an option.

* * *

**Option 3)** Will is Skull, Mammon, Reborn or Verde (_that one was pretty much a last minute addition_).

If Skull: I'm not too sure how to go about this one so… All the freedom for the author.

If Mammon: As a funny twist, she could also be Dino's mother. But for that to be possible, she'd have to somehow end up in the past. It could be an accident in trying to make a difficult potion where something went wrong; possibly involving Mr. Huggles, a jar of ingredients that weren't part of the potion and a Time Turner. End result, a big boom (_that goes unnoticed by mundane people_) and no traces of Will. Or something else.

If Reborn: Same thing as above could apply for this one too. The ending up in the past part at least.

If Verde: Well, canonically Will's favorite subjects are sciences so it wouldn't be that far of a stretch… But then again Verde has a lack of morals. So how would that have come about?

* * *

**Option 4)** Will is Levi (_from Shingeki no Kyojin_).

In this one I thought up a twist; Will has always felt more like a boy than a girl and hated being called one. She'd sometimes get into fights with older children when she insisted on being called a boy. Mariam is supportive (because she's a Supermom) and started calling her daughter a son and asked what she wanted her male name to be.

By the time they moved to Heatherfield Will was known as Levi by most people. Everyone thought he actually was a boy, the only ones to know the truth were his mother, himself, Yan-Lin and later the other Guardians. When they learned he was also attracted by the Star of Threbe along with Elyon, it made Yan-Lin tell them about the wife of Phobos and their child, who apparently was Levi. Levi was the only one not amused, because it made him a _Princess_. (_This also means that in this__option, Mariam doesn't die._) Irma especially took every available opportunity to tease their leader about his royal status, going so far as to call him Rapunzel (making fun of his hair).

As to how Levi got to the Titans' era (_or it's a different world altogether_)… well… he was practising teletransportation that went wrong (_the opposite of Beginner's Luck_…). First he ended up in Jusenkyo, China (_another Ranma ½ mention_) right on top of the Spring of Drowned Man (_good for him_). He asked the Guide if there was a way to make it permanent. The poor Guide… being subjected to a very happy Levi.

After getting the location of the Amazon Village, Levi tried his luck with teletransportation again but this time he managed to get it even more wrong. He briefly despairs over the fact that he can't make his "curse" permanent when he learns he isn't even in his own time (_or world_ _(whichever)_).

Pairing: Levi x Eren (male or female, but preferably female)

Another twist I thought of: soulmate marks. But not the first, or last, words they say to each other, but those that are most significant to their developing relationship. For example, Levi could have the words: "_If I get out of control, I want Heichou to be the one who kills me_, "or "_Heichou is such a pervert_," on his back. Additionally Eren could have the words: "_Those words had my Mother in hysterics_," somewhere on her person.

* * *

**Option 5)** Will is Buffy. (_A_ _more_ _experienced_ _Buffy, since hey, she used to be a Guardian of the Veil. Being a Slayer isn't __**that**__ big of a surprise by then._)

Her full name is Wilhelmina Elizabeth Black-Escanor, nicknames Will and Buffy (_the latter could be Hank's or her uncle's nickname for her_).

And because I don't want to get rid of Joyce, I had this thought that she could be Mariam's cousin and that made me think of Dudley… What if Joyce is Dudley? Either gender bent or transgender. If it's the latter, well, she'd be nicer than canon Dudley, because everyone knows how the elder Dursleys are. The transgender thing could also be the reason for the divorce… Or part of it anyway. (_The idea came to me when I was driving_.)

This Buffy isn't a cheerleader but a swimmer. And when she learns that Sunnydale doesn't have a team for girls… The whole school can hear the wail of despair.

I think Giles might have an easier time training Will than he did Canon!Buffy.

Pairing: Buffy x Angel. (_That relationship might work better with a more down-to-earth Buffy, don't you think?_)

And even Xander might be more accepting, especially if Jesse is saved in time so he doesn't need to die. Much less by Xander's hands, however accidental it was.

* * *

**Option 6)** Will is Valtor/Baltor.

Similarly cursed like with the original option (_Squalo_), but this time she just gives up and stays male. And really, Valtor (_let's just go with that version right now_…) spent a long time in the Omega Dimension and who knows if he was actually conscious during that time, so Will had plenty of time to get used to her male form. But sure must have been awkward at first.

Pairing: Valtor x Bloom.

Because why not? I mean, yeah, he helped in destroying Domino/Sparks (_whatever_ _you_ _want_ _to_ _call_ _it_), but the way I see it he didn't exactly have much choice in the matter.

Other pairings are pretty much canon.

* * *

**Option 7)** Will is female Lavi (who is or isn't Bookman Jr. in this one…).

Time travel (accidental of course) was involved and maybe de-aging if Lavi is a Bookman-in-training. The "no emotions" thing wouldn't really work with her though, because of her empathy.

Optional: Komui treats Lavi as another sister. Poor Lavi. ^^

Pairings: Lavi x Tyki.

Because I want him to call her Bunny (and Lovely too but mostly Bunny), it is just so darn _cute_. And I really love Tyki-pon. (_Only Allen and Kanda know about the relationship_.)

Fem!Allen x Kanda. (Because those two are so hilarious. _Love. Them! ^^_)

* * *

(**Option** **8)** Will is female Obi-Wan.

At first I toyed with the idea that Obi-Wan could have been the son of Lavi and Tyki (_see_ _above_) who Lavi had to give to the Jedi so he'd be safer from the Noah (_though_ _it can still be done… if someone wants to_).

\- She has amnesia. (_Similarly to Shirou in Fate/Stay Night, but not quite that severe._) While she doesn't remember her full name, Will remembers some letters of it and makes a new one from them.

\- She's found unconscious in front of the Jedi Temple. Will/Obi-Wan is Force-sensitive and because of her near complete amnesia, she doesn't have attachments so the Council makes a _very rare_ exception and she is trained.

\- When the Council refuses to let Anakin be trained she is baffled because they let her be trained and she was even older than he is.

\- When she is training Anakin, Obi-Wan gets sudden bits of memories, pop culture references and other random things more often than not, and flashbacks. She does get most of her memory back in time.

Pairing: Obi-Wan x Anakin (**_I do ship Anakin and Padme but ObiAni is a sort-of recent find so..._**)

* * *

**Option 9)** Will is William **T**. Spears. (_Full name: Wilhelmina __**T**__emperance Black-Escanor_). (I almost forgot to mention that she's a ventriloquist.)

(_New addition: She has a younger brother, named Damon (*****__) who looks like a mini-Phobos. So she knew who their father was when she first saw him (even if she only consciously connected the dots after she was back on Earth.)_

_Their (distant) cousin Scorpius is transgender so Will is not surprised when Grell calls herself a woman, not that she lets her know, and only calls her Sutcliffe (and Thing that one time) and nothing else. Nobody catches on._)

.

.

The timelines are a bit tricky. Especially since canonically Kuroshitsuji happened in the Victorian era. I have two choices, the other keeps the Kuroshitsuji timeline as it is, and the other moves it to the modern era:

**1**) Will wound up in 17th century, was identified as a Black, she met Sebastian, who more or less seduced her (she let him). Nobody knew about the affair they had, or even suspected, until after Sebastian had disappeared without a word and Will started showing signs of being pregnant. Now, Sebastian is Will's first love and she grew bitter when she realized he wouldn't be returning any time soon. The thought that he could be a demon never crossed her mind. So she didn't know why he left in the first place. Will didn't find out until after she died after giving birth to her and Sebastian's son. Who was named Claude (_some people have already done that but I don't think they've done it like this. Whether or not he was raised as a Black when he is illegitimate is up to you_).

So, Will became a Grim Reaper when she died and took up the name William T. Spears, swearing to never again fall to the "trap of a smooth-talking man." Will also learned what Sebastian was and started to almost irrationally hate both him and herself for falling in love with a demon. She didn't know she'd meet him again two centuries later. Sebastian doesn't recognize her, which makes her even angrier at him then she already was, even though to him Wilhelmina and William were two different people, especially in terms of personality, similar though they are.

Somewhere along the way they somewhat reconcile and get married, though she always loses her temper with him.

**2**) Will wound up in the 19th Century, most of the previous option happen, until they meet again, which this time would be in the modern era. Though a few differences should be made. Like, Claude wasn't raised as a Black, so he has no idea who his parents are (because by then the Black Family is all about appearances, so to them Claude is a disgrace for being an illegitimate son of their Heiress (even though she is from the future, I figure the Blacks could somehow tell she is the Heiress in her original time) and a (supposedly muggle) _butler_).

.

.

Will has a sense of humor. Most people just don't know about it. She used to prank her brother and vice versa. On that note: either Undertaker (_who could be their ancestor Ignatius Peverell_) or Damon gave her cat ears and tail as a prank after they'd watched Loveless.

"_You do know, that the only people in that anime with cat ears and tail were virgins!?"_

"_Ye__s. Why?"_

"_The problem is… I'M NOT A VIRGIN!"_

"_You're not?"_

"_No!"_

"_But… You're my sister!"_

"_And!?"_

Will's reaction to being pranked like that. So with my logic: she can't get rid of the extra appendages because she's already lost her virginity centuries ago. Sebastian is bound to just _love_ it.

Additional pairings: Claude x Alois, Grell x Ronald, Ciel x Elizabeth **, Damon x Irma **, Cornelia x Caleb. The rest is for the author to decide.

(* = Reference to Phobos and Deimos in Greek Mythology)

(** = the pairing is changeable)

* * *

**Option 10****)** Will is female Shirou (_without severe amnesia, like, she remembers at least some things_)

Will's Japanese name is Shirayuki Emiya, niece of Kiritsugu Emiya. Mariam and Kiritsugu are third cousins. Mariam died in the Fuyuki Fire (_why they were in Fuyuki is your decision_) but she asked Kiritsugu to look after Will.

Will wasn't too injured when Kiritsugu found them, so there was no need to give Avalon to Will.

Because Will doesn't have Avalon, she doesn't summon Arturia as Saber (Rin does) but Gilgamesh instead; they both have royal blood, even if Will/Shirayuki is ignorant of hers. Over the course of the Grail War, both Shirayuki and Gilgamesh become fond of each other, Shirayuki even going so far as to call him "My King", semi-jokingly.

Shirayuki's origin is still Sword, and Gilgamesh calls her Queen of Fakers.

As for season 1 of W.I.T.C.H. Well… it could be moved by a few years so it happens after the Grail War, so everyone is older and slightly more mature.

Pairings: Will/Shirayuki x Gilgamesh (obviously), Rin x Saber, Sakura x Rider?

* * *

**Option 11**) Will is Han Solo.

Oh, I could have _so_ much fun with this. With just the whole Princess/Guardian of Candracar turned smuggler thing. But ya know… they're pretty similar in some ways so it's not like the important things (personality wise) change all that much.

**(Canon facts (from my perspective at least):**

**Both are loyal to their friends and will help a friend in need (though Han acts like a smartass about it).**

**Both have some issues with jealousy.**

**They are sometimes a little awkward with feelings.**

**Neither likes tyrants (Phobos and the Emperor respectively).**

**You can trust them to have your back.)**

In this option there is again a mention of Ranma ½. But because there is a completely different galaxy involved, the curse doesn't work properly where Will accidentally ends up. As a boy. So of course, first s/he freaks out and then comes up with a new name on the fly; Wil**h**elmi**n**a **Sol** Bl**a**ck – Escan**o**r = Han Solo. She just pretty much randomly picked letters from her name and put them together.

Whether or not Will/Han is paired with Leia like in Canon is up to you. (_**I myself can't seem to be able to decide...**_)

* * *

**AN: This took me a long time to get together. I mean, the ideas were there in my head but I kept having a hard time putting black on white. And sometimes I just either changed my mind or my imagination dried up... And I keep having the feeling that I forgot something. Well... if I did, I'll just post it later. And update this one if I need to change something...**

**PM me if you're interested. And please review too. I'd love to know what others think about these challenges/ideas.**


End file.
